The Simpsons: Number 5F24 Credits (1991)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Executive Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Supervising Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky Producer George Meyer Produced by Richard Sakai Larina Jean Anderson David Silverman Co-Producers Jon Vitti John Swartzwelder Written by Al Jean & Mike Reiss Directed by Rich Moore Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Kipp Lenon Special Guest Voice John Jay Smith Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jeff Martin Creative Consultant David M. Stern Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Songs Written by Michael Jackson Don Black Walter Scharf Mildred J. hill Patty J. Hill Willie Nelson Doug Ingle Kenneth Alford Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinators Colin A.B.V. Lewis Jeffrey Goldstein Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Mark McJimensy Brian Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Peter Cole Gary Gegan Anthony D'Amico Production Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recordists Kurt Carpenter Randy Pitrosky Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Patty MacDonald Barbara Duncan Trixie Flynn Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Mr. Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to Mr. Schoenbrun Jacqueline Sillo Assistant to Messrs Jean and Reiss Lona Williams Assistants to the Producers Leslie Ritcher Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong Alison Elliot Tammy Mandel C.J. Gibson Jamie O'Conner Don Gilbert Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Sherry Argaman Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard N.J. Kim Animation Production Manager Maria Elena Rodriguez Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Assistant Director Alan Smart Storyboard Jeffrey Lynch Steven Dean Moore Raymie Muzquiz Storyboard Revisions Bev Chapman Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning John Rice Sam Simon Background Design Alex C. Dilts Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Moon Choi Craig Clark Steve Fellner Frederick J. Gardner III Sondra S. Roy Jen Kammerman Eric S. Keyes Sarge Morton Noah Miller Eduardo Olivares Angel Pastrana Jeff Pidegeon Kelly Spencer James Emily Schwappach Eric Stefani Paul Wee Background Layout Artists John Berman Mike Camarillo Dave S. Knoll Nancy Kruse Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Jerry Richardson Debbie A. Silver Animation Timing Rick Bugental Howy Parkins Dominic Polcino Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director RIck Bugental Main Title Animation Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Frederick J. Gardner III Susan Zsuza Lamy Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Color Design Supervisors Samantha Harrison Carol Wyatt Color Design Paul Felted Daniel Harris Gyorgyi Peluce Catherine Simmonds Teale Wang Painter Cookie Tricarico Assistant Film Editor Lee Harting Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Animation Camera Jim Keefer Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisor Kim Taylor Background Cleanup Sue Bielenburg Andrew Brandou Mike Camarillo Lynna Johnson Rick Salonga Debbie A. Silver Doug Yurchey Production Coordinators Miles Lewis Horst Julia Kim Eleanor Mills Production Assistants Bev Chapman Matt Hamilton Andy Houts Daniel McClellan Denise Mitchell Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Telecine Richard Cassel, United Video Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #5F24 COPYRIGHT ©1991 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Animation Production Richard Raynis Executives in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Michael P. Schoeburn Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television Category:End Credits